Pandora Prelude: Past and Future
by DynomiteX246
Summary: In the year 2036, a new source for unlimited energy gets discovered. In 2072, a young collector gets called up to collect illegal coils, only to partake in a fateful encounter that could reveal him his past, or rather, his previous life. This is a prelude to an upcoming crossover...


**Hey guys! Dynomite here! I haven't been focusing on my fics lately, which I am somewhat embarrassed about. But I thought that maybe I should create something completely different. This is merely a one-shot story that sets up for a even bigger story that's coming soon. So enjoy this story of a boy, and a robot girl.**

Life leads to an inevitable end...Death leads to a new beginning...Momento Mori...

 **In the year 2072...**

 _Waking up in an empty apartment, yep, living the teenage dream..._

The young man sits up on his bed, and stares on to his window, looking at the futuristic city of 2072. His pure silver eyes gaze upon his home. Even though deep down, he doesn't feel that way. He hears his phone vibrate on his shelf next to his bed, he grabs it and see's the name Mary. "Hello?"

"I have a job for you. Be here at 9:00 pm sharp." The phone hangs up. He stands up on his feet and looks at the window once more, staring at the world run by coils.

In the year 2036, humanity discovered another dimension axis known as W along side X, Y, and Z. As a result, the inter-dimensional electromagnetic induction devices, known as coils were developed to draw out the unlimited energy source of the Dimension W. Giant Towers were made all around sixty locations around the world to stabilize the unlimited energy. This gave the entire world seamless amount of energy. The New Telsa Energy and the worlds governments called it the World System and it has changed society as we know it. The founder of New Telsa Energy, Shido Yurizaki, had proudly said, "Mankind had finally obtained, unlimited energy!"

Hours pass and he walks through an ocean of society. The young man, wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. He walks along the busy streets of Tokyo, focusing on the song playing on his headphones. He stops when he sees a cafe with neon lights spelling out, Mary's. He goes inside to see a robot battle going on in a small arena. He takes a small glance on the fight, only to proceed up the stairs, to the highest level and see's a young girl with a butler suit and a short bob hair cut. She appears to be done with beating a man up as she wipes her hands with a towel. She then bows to the young man. "Hey Four." He walks past Four and see's a large lady sitting at her chair.

"Right on time as usual. Have a seat." She turns on her large screen to show a skinny man and a obese man. "This is your next job. Johnny and Every, the Won Brothers. They've been using Shadow City as their base of operations. I have intel that these guys were gathering Illegal Coils. You job is to collect them."

"Sure thing." The young man gets off his seat and walks off.

"Your quite a blank slate. You're still that young lost boy that I found in the street."

"I'm not a boy anymore. I'm 18 now." The young man states with slight irritation in his tone. He takes his leave.

"You might need a car to your destination."

"I can walk." The young man said as he goes down the stairs.

Mary smirks. "Man or boy, I'm still expecting big things from you, Minato Arisato."

 **Meanwhile...**

In an old run down home, A hooded girl turns a nod from the sink, only to get blobs of sewage. Despite expecting water, she couldn't help but giggle at the sounds. She walks to a dark room, with a bed-ridden old man at the side. "I'll go get some potable water."

"Be careful Mira..." He weakly says. She cheerfully exits the home, leaving him alone as he looks on to see a photo of his younger self, being head of New Telsa Energy. Then the photo of him and a wife and daughter.

Mira leaves the small pharmacy store with a bag of water bottles and then notices a warehouse where a meeting is placed by a gang. "I have em! Illegal Coils!" The skinny man shows off a case filled with small coils.

The gang couldn't help but flinch. "Are they real?!" "I can't believe you got them!"

The skinny gang leader places one of the coils to a water gun. He then points the water gun and spooks the whole gang. "What do ya think? With this kind of power, even a water gun will pack a punch!"

Mira spies on the gang, and gasps. She tries to leave until she gets hit by a large belly of one of the gang members. She falls over and gets cornered. The large man smiles maniacally and steps on a cord coming out of her hooded jacket, then her eyes turn off. He grabs the unconscious girl and opens the door that Mira was peeking in."Yo Big Bro!"

"Every! You're late! And what the hell are you carrying?!" Every then throws the unconscious Mira to their couch. "A girl?"

"I saw her at the hallway." Every explains.

"The hallway? A spy from the south district?" The gang surround the girl. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I found her, so she's mine!" Every plans to touch her until...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice catches the gangs attention.

"Huh? Whose there?!" The leader yells out.

They look up to their ceiling, only to see a dark greenish haired young man, silver glowing eyes. "You must be Johnny Won. I heard you've been keeping some Illegal Coils. I'm here to collect them." The gang looks in disbelief as he jumps down to their level.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on you bastard!"

Minato then laid his eyes on the water gun Johnny is holding. "You do realize that your threatening me with a water gun right?"

"Hehehe! Mock me while you can! He shoots, and he shoots a bullet fast squirt of water, faster than human comprehension. But to the surprise of the gang, Minato dodges the lethal water squirt. "WHAT?! How did he?!"

"I didn't want to resort to this..." Minato then brings out a sword that was hidden under his jacket. "...but it looks like those coils have already consumed you."

Johnny gets livid and yells out, "GET 'IM!" Minato finds himself surrounded by the gang members, bringing out their own swords.

Mira then wakes up, overhearing the fight going on. She only see the glimpses of the gang being defeated one by one. "Where am I?" Then she see's Minato in battle, with a blank expression, but she notices a small smile in his face. "Is that...a human? How did I got myself into this mess?"

Minato knocks Every down as he stands victorious with a pile of bodies around him. He scans the area to find out that Johnny was missing. "Ah!" He turns around to see that Johnny is holding Mira in a hostage position. Take one step, and I'll blow her eyes out of her socket!"

Minato grips his weapon. "There you go, trying to act tough. But you still amount to nothing for relying on leverage to get what you want. Its pathetic."

Johnny gets even more angry. "I'm serious! I'll really do it!"

"Then why haven't you?" That question drove Johnny mad.

"Grrrrrgh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damndamndamndamndamndamn!"

Mira looks unto the gun in fear. But then slowly turned sorrow. He hood gets removed, revealing moving metallic wings on her head. "Father...I'm sorry!" Then she grabs Johnny and throws him and the entire couch over Minato and lands across the room. "I couldn't obey your orders."

Johnny was half conscious. "s-she's...not human..."

"...Apparently..." Minato couldn't help but be slightly surprised to these turn of events. He was planning to do a daring rescue while Johnny was acting crazy, but he didn't count on Mira to throw him and the entire couch without much effort. But then he notice her approaching him. He notices that she appears to have two goggles that has robotic little wings. What also got his attention is that there's a cord coming out of her bottom area, like a tail. "Um...Are you alrigh-"

"You jerk!" Mira then smacks Minato. Knocking him out.

 **?**

Minato slowly opens his eyes, he could barely make out what he is seeing. "Huh?...Wha?" He could see a blonde girl over him She seems to be wearing headphones, old fashion ones at that. He could see her talking about something, but could barely hear her. "Who's...Who is this?...Who are you?" He could now see her crying. "Hey...don't cry...it'll be alright..." He tries to comfort her, despite not knowing her. Then he could hear faint voices in the horizon, he could now hear her perfectly now.

"Thank you, for everything..."

"Huh?"

"You must be tired..."

"What?"

"Please get some rest...I'll stay right her with you..." He could hear footsteps coming closer. "Soon all of your friends will be here by your side."

His vision becomes whitish blurry. "Wait...who are you? I..."

"Don't worry...I will always be by your side...protecting you..." The girl completely disappears.

"Wait!" The last thing he sees is pink camellias floating all over Minato and a glowing blue butterfly. Then it slowly turns green and fades away into black mist.

"Arisato! Arisato!"

Minato slowly opens his eyes and see's a blonde man with a white uniform. "ugh...Albert Schuman?"

The man named Albert Schuman helps Minato up. "Looks like you bit off more than you can chew this time around. Just what kind of monster did this?" He looks around, seeing the damaged room being investigated by armored men.

Minato holds his head in pain. "I don't feel like talking about it now...So how's things with you?"

Albert and Minato looks toward one of the broken windows to see the gang members being arrested by men in armor. "Well, in case you didn't knew, I was promoted to head investigator. You'll be seeing more of me from now on."

"Good for you. But, what is the D.A.B doing here? I didn't think a big organization checking on a small crime scene." Minato asks the head investigator.

"That is classified. Although if you work for me, then it would be a different story."

"I'll pass, thank you." Minato turns to grab his sword on the floor.

"Rejected again. Still trying to be your own man, huh?" Albert then grabs the water gun Johnny was using and takes off the illegal coil attached to it. "By the way, this is now property of Dimension Administration Bureau."

Minato walks off. "Sure, you can have it."

"And please don't tell Mary I was the one who took off with the coil."

"Okay." Minato leaves the area.

One of the armored men approaches Albert. "You sure we can trust this collector?"

"Its fine. In fact I was the one who trained him."

"Are you serious?!"

"That's right. I know him better than anyone. He has been living in his own world for awhile now. But soon enough, I will make him mine." Albert says with a smirk.

 **Outside the crime scene...**

"Stop messing around!" Mary shouts through Minato's phone speakers. Minato winced at his bosses loud tone. "Information is not free you know! Once the D.A.B gets involved, there's nothing I can do!"

"D.A.B? I thought this job wasn't a big deal..." Minato's head then starts to ache. "Hey uh...Mary?"

"What?"

"Have you seen any robots that can shed tears?"

"Why would you ask that out of the blue?"

Minato hesitated on answering. "...Its nothing." Eventually Minato hangs up and made his way up on the rooftops, staring across the city, with the wind blowing through his hair. "Just who is she?" Then he tries to remember that encounter he had with that mysterious girl that knocked him out. Then he gained some new memories from that encounter. He recalls falling over, and see's Mira running to the other side of the room and kneels to grab the rest of the coils. "Wait, did she-?!" He runs towards the other side of the rooftop and scans the horizon. He looks at the same warehouse that he went and looks around. Then he see's a something moving in one of the roofs. "There she is!" He rushes in.

Mira hides in the corner spying on two armored men. "There's no dimension specific reaction from any coils." "Widen the search from one block ahead."

Mira hears the conversation. "I have to disobey Father's instructions again...But this isn't the time to be acting like a human." She regretfully says. "As long as I have this, I'm sure Father's heart will..." Thinking about the idea of helping her ill-father makes her even more determined to leave the area. "Please wait, Father!" She jumps towards the sky, holding the case holding the illegal coils tightly.

Back at the broken down home, Mira's Father stares through his window, griping his glowing chest. "You've finally sniffed this place out, have you?" He turns his head to stare upon a large contraption that is glowing green. "I just need a little more time...now that it has come to this..."

Mira lands on a rooftop and runs. "Hey!" Mira hears a familiar voice and turns to see the same boy she knocked out form earlier. "I knew you would still be around the area."

"You're from earlier!"

"Yeah, we met. I believe you have something that I was looking for before you knocked me out." Minato's tone is cold as his stare. "Now don't think you can guilt trip your way out of this. I don't know why you want these coils, but I need them. Most likely more than you. So how about you hand them over?"

Mira grips the case more tightly. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but I cannot give these to you!" Mira leaps out of the rooftop and wall jumps to another building.

"Oh no you don't!" Minato follows suit and wall jumps on the same wall Mira did. Mira turns around to see Minato surprisingly following her.

"Huh?!" Mira lands on another rooftop and leaps towards another building. She turns her head to see Minato still following her. _"There's no way! No human can keep up to me that easily! Who is he?!"_

 **Meanwhile...**

Albert with two armored men look and a run down building. "You sure this is the place?"

"Its the only building in this area to deploy a sophisticated anti scanning field."

"Have you evacuated the area?"

"Yes sir!"

"We'll secure the professor and his research without harming him." Then there was activity in the building. "Huh?" An ill man opens the window, revealing himself. "Is that...?"

"There is a 96% match, he's the real deal sir!"

Albert grabs a microphone. "Dr. Yurizaki, we at the New Telsa Energy would like to reconcile with you."

Yurizaki angrily responds, "Reconcile? My family was taken from me! On that day two years ago. You broke into my home to steal my wife's research and then you killed her and my daughter!"

"The previous director misunderstood the boards orders, that is all. It hasn't been public, but the previous director had been punished for it. We all admitted that we did something wrong. You need to calm yourself Doctor."

"...Its too late...I have an obligation...as the one who created the world system...Even if it will cost me my life...I will..." Yurizaki then holds up a large coil in his hand. "...this world..."

"What coil is that?" Albert still trying to act calm.

Yurizaki raises the large coil to the sky, with anger still in his heart. "...This...is my answer..."

 **Rooftops...**

Mira stops on her tracks. "Father?"

Minato then lands in front of her. "Now, give me those coils if you want to make this easy for yourself."

Mira grits in frustration. "Please don't follow me!" She attempts to jump away, until Minato grabs her tail-like cord. "HEP!" She drops on her face and cringes in pain. "L-Let...m-me...g-g-go!"

"So that's your weakness." Minato said to himself, as he leaps on top of Mira and brings out his sword and places it on her throat. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

Mira struggles to get Minato off of her, but she can't respond thanks to Minato grab her most fragile part, her cord. "I must...I must go quickly...or Father will..."

"I said none of your guilt tripping will work on me. I have an important mission to do, and I attend to complete it. Who is your Father anyways? Your creator? or are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!" Mira shouted as tears are forming on her eyes.

Minato then flinches. "Uh!" Then he gets a flash of the blonde girl in his dream. "What...?" Then a flashing green light gets Minato's attention. "What the?!" He turns to see the light and it is flashing through the city block.

Mira fearfully shouts, "No! Father! If you do that you'll-!"

The source of the green light is coming from Dr. Yurizaki holding up the large coil. The green energy then starts to overload the smaller coils Albert and his men are using. "Men! Abandon your equipment and retreat!" Before he could leave though, Albert looks at Dr. Yurizaki, one last time. "Doctor, what in the world are you doing?" Albert says with fear in his tone.

Yurizaki looks upon the fearful Albert with his chest burning up. "This...is the beginning!"

The green light then shined through out the entire city. "Dah!" Minato drops down his burning phone. "What the hell is going on?" He turns to see Mira having a spaz attack on the ground. Screaming out with a distorted voice, and the coil inside her chest burning. She could barely hear a faint, yet familiar voice. "I leave the rest to you now..."

"N-No..."

"Mira..."

"Father..."

A dark orb of energy then develops inside the coil Yurizaki is holding. Then the ground Albert was standing in begins to erupt. The building Yurizaki was in imploded. Then a giant surge that desimates the entire block, then it makes its way towards Minato's head. "Huh?!" Then many images begin to rush inside Minato's head. "Ugh! What the?!" He could hear voices of many people from around the world, then he could hear a void of nothing, then all of the sudden he could hear someone shouting...

"PHYRAAAAAAAA!" Then a roar of an animal. "WHAT?!" Then another surge of energy and memories begin to surge through him. He could now hear someone yelling at the top of his lungs. "Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" "No! I've made a promise! A promise I'm will to keep!" "TATSUMIIIII!" Then Minato couldn't take it anymore and shouts,

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIT!" Then the energy leaves his head and he kneels down in exhaustion. Panting uncontrollably. "what...just..." He stands up to see that the green energy disappeared. He looks down to see Mira not moving. Her eyes are blank, but her face is expressed with sorrow. "Was she trying to prevent that?" He couldn't help but feel ashamed that he stopped her from trying to help whoever she was trying get to.

Minato walks past the broken coils and carries Mira by his shoulders. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you now..." As the sun rises to a now dark city.

 **Back at Mary's Cafe...**

"Jeez, you've really brought me something crazy Minato." Insect like nanobots crawl all over the immobile Mira.

Mary looks onto the new guest Minato brought in. She turns to a small, skinny, dark skinned young man, working some computers. "Did you figured something out Koorogi?"

"Minato here brought here a war trophy."

Minato raises his eye brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You honesty think this was made by some random collector? Only an idiot would think that!"

Minato slightly scowled. "Tch..."

Koorogi jumps out of his computers, and lands along side Minato and Mary. "First of all, someone in the penny pinching business of collecting can't buy or make something this sophisticated. It would cost as much, if not more than a man made satellite. The basic construction of the body is the same as Four over there. But underneath the artificial skin are many layers of subtle silicon foam, and high polymer artificial muscles on the skeletal frame, filled with nano machines for self repair. The coil in her chest controls all the actuators with a wireless local network. All these types of maintenance free robots were copies of the original. They usually contain traces compromise or streamlining. But this beauty doesn't have any of that. Its so complete its annoying."

"Who do you think made her?" Minato asks.

"As far as I know, the only person who could make something like this is Dr. Yurizaki."

Minato hadn't heard much of the Doctor. But judging from Mira's design, he could tell that he must have been a genius. "As long as she's alright, I'll try to find him."

"And click." Koorogi pushes Mira's coil in her chest.

Mira's systems begin to boot up. She sits up and opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Minato. She sits there, loading all her memories. "Uh...Are you alright?" Then she gains consciousness. She looks around her surroundings, then she see's herself wearing nothing but a pink tight bra and shorts, along with round gauntlets. She shrieks and smacks Minato.

"Why am I dressed like this!" Mira then see's Minato again with her memories in tact. "You again..."

Minato rubs his face in pain. "I really wish you would stop doing that..."

Mira keeps on looking at her own body in embarrassment. "Where are my clothes? Please return them!"

Minato blushes, and turns away. "Well I...it wasn't my idea..."

"This really is fascinating. It makes you wonder if there's an actual person inside." Mary says in fascination. "You think we should check her head to find out?"

Koorogi types in the holographic computer and shows a visual of a metallic brain, similar to a human brain, but its smooth all over with glowing lines all over. "The protocols are so complicated and organic, I have no idea how to parse them. It would be easier to just ask the one her made her."

Mira overhears Koorogi. "Huh!"

"That's right, I would like to meet Dr. Yurizaki." Mary replies to Koorogi.

Mira slowly gets off the platform she was in, and kneels down in front of everyone. They wonder what she's going to say. "Please...let me help you collect illegal coils!" She bows. Minato doesn't know what to make of Mira's behavior, but little did he know, that his life is now tied to dimensional waves, along with many others.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Huh?" A girl with a black dress, red hood, and silver eyes wakes up on the ground in the middle of an alleyway. "Uh...what...happened...where am I?" She stands up, tries to walk towards the light, until she trips onto something. "Oww..." She looks to see a red rectangular contraption that she tripped over. "What's this?" She presses a button, and then turns to scythe. "Huh?!"

"Are you lost child? Have the coils brought you here?"

"Huh?" The girl turns to see a caped man, with a golden mask, with green reptilian eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to know about your identity first." The man asks.

"Uh...Well...I'm...um...I...can't...remember..." The girl then freaks out. "I don't know who I am! What am I going to do?!"

"Calm yourself child. I am here to help. If you have no where to go, then perhaps I can help you. If the coils did brought you here, then I can guide you to your destination." The man brings out his golden sharp hands to the girl, as she hesitates at first, but with no where else to go, she complies, riding in an uncertain fate in an unforeseen new world.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Thanks for reading. For those who wants this to continue, don't worry, be sure to browse around my profile for the continuation in Pandora: Genesis Stairway. Be sure to also check out other Pandora one-shots, and also check out my other fics in my profile.**


End file.
